


【そらまふ】黄昏与气味研究

by kikaze



Series: 唱见同人 [7]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikaze/pseuds/kikaze





	【そらまふ】黄昏与气味研究

#这里木风kikaze，给大家送上迟到的中秋快乐  
#话是这么说但其实这篇是今天凌晨写的  
#又开车是因为不需要动脑子  
#肯定有ooc  
#标题没什么意思所以不要深究

黄昏是绝望的代名词。

窗外的整片天空由橘红渐变到浅紫，有一点点被染上玫瑰色的云气飘着。夕阳透过玻璃在墙壁上打出橙色的光斑，屋内明明有光亮却格外的暗，就连低下头想看清自己的掌纹也困难。光与暗达成了某种微妙的和谐，在这逢魔之时。

好像空气也跟着天色一起慢慢沉下来，呼吸变得不畅，有时他甚至会怀疑此刻在呼吸的究竟是谁，是自己还是自己只是占用了这个躯壳来获得感官体验。

身后有加快趋势的节奏让他想起了自己为什么会在这里变成这样，也成功将他的思绪从脑海深处的自我怀疑论中拽出来。

气味。

每个人身上都有不同的气味。尽管有些人对这种东西不甚敏感，但气味确实存在，甚至可以凭它识人或判断敌我。

但每个人身上的气味又没法用语言描述，苦恼了许久まふ最终还是决定就称其为“そらる的味道”。他试图借人们对香水的描述来给这味道定义，奈何这味道无论放上多久也不会从前调变成后调，因而只好作罢。唯一比较恰当的是一个比喻——将他和“そらる的味道”的关系比做猫和猫薄荷的关系。可他还是不甘心地想为这一独特的气味找出什么替代品，思考了人身上最大的几个气味来源的问题后，开始频繁地更换洗衣和沐浴的产品。有一天他打开了一瓶闻起来谜之像洗洁精的沐浴液，本想直接扔掉，最后本着节俭是美德的想法还是硬着头皮用了下去。不用还好，一用不得了。沐浴液掺了水打出绵密的泡沫，最开始宛如洗洁精般的柑橘味散去后，裹住他全身的香气竟和そらる身上的气味有几分相似。

大脑最先处理的情绪是惊喜，他想着自己终于找到了一定程度上的替代品。跟在惊喜之后涌上来的则是难以启齿的情欲。狭小的淋浴间被沐浴液的气味充斥，自己散发着这样的气味，鼻尖嗅到的也满是这个，明知这气味是赝品，却还是让他不由自主地幻想起自己被そらる抱在怀中。头隔着一只手臂半低着靠上瓷砖壁，另一只手在身侧晃动几下还是往身下探去。まふまふ在那一刻突然有些明白了ABO世界观里被信息素逼到强制发情是怎么回事。

可能是在浴室里被热气蒸太久了，出来后他鬼使神差地摸到手机给そらる拨去电话。直到耳边响起そらる那经由电子加工后还是慵懒十足的标志性嗓音，まふ才猛然意识到自己在干吗。自慰完给自慰时的性幻想对象打去电话什么的，难道要他告诉そらる说——嘿我刚刚用了个沐浴液和你身上的味道很像所以我没控制住撸了一发——吗？那边传来そらる不太耐烦的询问，挂断电话的最佳时机已经错过，他满脑子一团糟，一个不小心就把刚刚被自己最先否决掉的回答说了出来。

电话那边一片安静，只有电流声和贴近了才能听见的呼吸声。まふまふ的心脏一下跳得很快，他觉得自己仿佛一个变态，等待着“好恶心”或是类似的宣判。

然而现实和理想大有出入。そらる说完简短的两个字就挂断了电话，留まふ一个人举着电话怀疑自己的耳朵。

刚刚…他是说了“等我”吗？

そらる和自己家之间的距离他是知道的，反正自己也不差那十多分钟，不如等他一下好了。而且そらる在电话里听起来好像没有生气，也就让まふ稍微放下一点心来。

十分钟后门口传来开锁的声响，そらる神色如常地进了门，把外套挂在衣帽架上后，一边松着衬衫领口一边朝坐在沙发上的まふ走来。

“你刚刚在电话里说了什么？”

そらる站着而まふまふ坐着，视线上的落差自然带来了压迫感，まふ咬咬牙，想着反正都有说过一遍了再说一遍也不会掉块肉，口齿清晰地重复了一遍。

“新买的沐浴液闻起来和そらるさん有点像，所以没控制住撸了一发。”

客厅没有开灯，昏黄的夕阳让一切事物都变得晦暗不明，气氛逐渐暧昧。

“是这个味道吗？”

そらる上前一步，倾身抱住了まふ。

“啊，那个…还是そらるさん比较好闻。”

まふ把脸埋进そらる的颈窝里，近乎满足地蹭了蹭。

“那你刚刚…是这样做的吗？”

そらる的一只手毫无预备地伸进他宽松的家居裤里，挑开内裤握住了不久前刚释放过一次此刻正安静地蛰伏着的器物。他的手指因在路上被风吹得有些凉，和まふ刚洗完澡还热乎的身躯形成相当明显的温差，阴茎很快在他手中充血变硬。他从头到尾好好抚弄了一番这根东西，坏心眼地用拇指蹭了蹭铃口，察觉到まふ身体的颤抖后抽出手，迅速地把他压在身下。そらる干脆利落地扯掉两人碍事的裤子，抬了抬まふ的胯示意他跪好撅起屁股。他完全覆在まふ的身上，左手摸索着扣住まふ的手背，右手钻入那个隐秘的入口开拓起道路，同时还不忘舔弄他的耳朵，时不时朝里吹口热气或是低语几句，然后满意地感受到身下人一阵阵愉悦的颤抖。

まふまふ就是在这时抬头看向窗外，没由来地想到“黄昏是绝望的代名词”这样一点也不符合当下氛围的句子。

“你在走神。”

そらる不满地抱怨，挺胯把自己的阴茎送入那温热湿软的甬道后试着抽插了几下，突然想到什么似的，就着插入的姿势给まふ翻了个身，让他躺在沙发上面对着自己。

“黄昏与绝望，そらるさん不觉得这个主题拿来写歌很棒吗？”

现在的まふ还能微微喘着气说出流畅的句子。他双手勾住そらる的脖子，语调里满是作曲家找到灵感的兴奋。

“我只知道现在不是写歌的时候。”

そらる低头咬上他微张的嘴唇，毫不客气地探进舌头和他纠缠在一起。同时下身抽送的力度越来越大，让まふ不得不把双腿盘上他的腰，搂着他脖子的手稍稍用力把他压向自己，整个人几乎要挂到そらる身上去才好。

“唔……”

接吻时まふ发出小猫一般的声响。そらる暂时停了动作，把他的腿从自己腰上拉下来扛上自己的肩膀，然后再开始又一轮抽送。

姿势只是轻微的变换，阴茎能到达的最深点却往里进了不少。まふ只觉得自己像是要被贯穿，肠肉被一寸寸挤开的同时也挤压着外来的异物，最深处的敏感带被不停地捣弄，再加上自己被夹在两人小腹之间摩擦的阴茎……まふ很快射了当天的第二次。

他高潮时そらる很体贴地停了动作等他，因此高潮完他的意识稍微有一点清明。感受到铺天盖地包围自己的そらる的气息，和物理意义上铺天盖地压着自己的そらる，まふ想起来是因为自己说了什么样的话他们才会在这张沙发上开始做爱，想象和现实的重合带来巨大的冲击力和满足感。他的后穴无意识地夹了そらる一下，让そらる险些就这么交代了，得到的后果就是そらる毫不留情的快速律动。

最后他主动地张开嘴邀请そらる进来品尝，鼻尖和唇齿间都溢满了そらる的气息，他们一起攀上高潮的浪尖。

整个人从里到外都是そらるさん的气味，就像被打上了そらる的印记，即使是臣服也让まふ拥有了极大的幸福感。他们面对面侧躺在有些拥挤的沙发上，まふ抬眼对上そらる半阖的眼眸。在极尽温柔缱绻的视线中他翘起嘴角，轻轻碰上そらる的嘴唇。


End file.
